1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the storage and sharing of video metadata, in general, and in particular, to a centralized server that stores video metadata, such as camera, lighting, sound, object, depth, and annotation data, which can be used to generate 3-D images, add or remove objects from a scene with proper lighting and sound effects, provide annotations, or edit scenes. The metadata may be provided by parties associated with the video or by unassociated contributors, such as internet users.
2. Background
Video production techniques now may not store or make available potentially captured metadata. Video editing techniques are often manually done, such as estimating the required light qualities of an object filmed with a blue screen background that is to be inserted into an existing video.